Candy Candy XD
by CuddlingL
Summary: TerryxAnthony. Yaoi. Anthony is still alive in this one and goes to school with Terry and Candy. What if, secretly, it wasn't Candy who held Anthony's heart? Betaed by PlumBlossom20. Last chapter betaed by Princess-Of-Stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Candy woke up at the noise coming from the outside of her window. Her eyelashes were trembling when she was shaking off the remains of the sleep. She got out from under the covers to see what was going on outside. Only the heavy branches of aged trees were moving in the wind, their thick, dark, green crowns making a hissing noise that was making Candy sleepy all over again. Then suddenly, the light in the boy's wing of the school went on. It looked like someone was trying to get into the room from the outside by jumping down from a tree.

Candy has sneaked out like this after the curfew to visit her friends a lot of times. It wasn't something she would try to report to the principal. But she was curious nevertheless. Not having being raised in a wealthy family like all of the students here, Candy was new to the formalities, so she was often ending up breaking the rules. Who could be just as bold as herself to go ahead and try it? Candy didn't find out until the next morning...

When she saw Terry with a scratch on his cheek, it was like something one might get from falling off the tree, she would usually didn't speak to Terry in the presence of others; Terry was guarding his reputation of a cold-hearted loner who disregarded everyone at this school. Candy didn't want to give Eliza a reason to make up rumors about Terry and her, but this time Candy came up to him because she was worried about him, and because she liked him. She didn't know it yet, and she wouldn't admit it to herself.

She confidently crossed the crowded school yard surrounded by a garden, that anyone hardly had ever visited, that area was finished up with a lonesome hill, like a cherry on top of a getaway cake. "Terry?" her eyes were wide and startled when she saw his delicate skin marred with red angry lines tree bark could leave. "Are you okay, Terry?" she asked, not trying to lower her voice at all. She didn't care what others think about her talking to Terry. Her reputation was ruined by Eliza and her own little escapades anyway. Candy only shrugged thinking about it. So was her life.

Terry smiled at her, the way he always did. Candy couldn't figure it out. It was as if he was laughing at her, or as if they shared some secret only Terry and Candy knew about. He waived his hand, dismissing her worries, "I'd be worrying about Anthony," Terry said, nearly laughing, "He might think you prefer me." Candy turned around and saw Anthony looking right at her from across the yard.

Candy blushed, her small hands digging into the folds of her puffy dress, and she strode off to her class fuming inside. "That Terry!"" she thought, "He is impossible! Why does he have to be like this every time someone is caring?"

In the class, she sat down beside Anny not looking at Anthony, who was sitting in front of her. When Candy finally looked up from her textbook, she was surprised to see Anthony looking around somewhat distracted, seemingly deep in his thoughts. "Anthony?" Candy gasped in her thoughts, and her eyes grew wider. "I hope you are not thinking about hurting Terry. I care about you both. It's just that you are the one I love." She wished Anthony would understand that, but she would never tell him those 'I like you' words. It was just so embarrassing. She clutched her textbook harder staring at the pages in front of her.

Anthony looked around the class, but apart of looks the girls were giving him, he didn't find anything. Terry was skipping the class as usual, he wouldn't come here even to see Anthony, would he? Anthony sighed and stared at the notes he was writing down.

Terry laid down on the top the hill, enjoying calm whisper of the leaves. Ever since Anthony came to study at their school, Candy wasn't here anymore. She was in the class with Anthony. Terry crashed the tip of the grass between his teeth, slightly sweet liquid exploding with freshness in his mouth. There was no way Anthony would prefer Candy over him, but Terry still didn't like stared up at the sky. The color was captivating, just like Anthony's eyes. Terry hoped he wouldn't have to climb trees tonight to get into Anthony's room again. There was more oversight in the hallways than outside of the building, apparently. So he had to open the balcony door and climb out of his room. Terry sighed, he couldn't wait to see Anthony.

By night, Terry was in his bed waiting for the whole school to settle down for the night. He didn't show up anywhere the whole day, leaving Anthony to go through the day alone. It was so dark in his room, Terry could distinctly see the outlines of the trees outside his room. He was thinking about what he'll say to Anthony, and where he would touch him.

Candy hugged her books closer to herself as she walked in the empty dark hallways, going back to her room. Everyone was supposed to be in their rooms by now, and she just hoped she won't get caught. It was the same old thing for her; the thoughtless motions she would go through before going to sleep. Her bed was welcoming and empty, Candy's yellow hair was falling in waves onto the pillow as she was staring at the ceiling. The next day just wasn't coming yet. With a sigh, she hopped off the bed and opened the window. The night breeze flew inside ruffling her hair and making her breathe in deeply. She was sitting at the window, resting her head on her folded arms as she was watching the unmoving shudder-some trees engulfed in the darkness.

The yard was asleep. All windows were dark and silent. So it caught Candy's attention when the light in Terry's window went on. Terry's silhouette was barely visible though the curtains as he turned the light off on his way could he possibly be going at this time? He probably wondered the halls at night, Candy decided. The room beside Terry's, which was the one that belonged to Anthony, had lights on for a slit second, just enough to answer the door. If Candy didn't know any better, she would think that they had arranged a meeting somehow. Anthony's room remained dark, so Candy closed her window, and went back to bed.

She was laying down without sleep thinking which one of them she would like to have beside her in her bed. Her hand half-halfheartedly brushed the empty space beside her as she closed her eyes at how things were around her.

It didn't take long to slip out of his room. A couple of soundless steps later, Terry was in front of Anthony's door. The light hit his eyes when the door swung open. And here he was, standing in front of Anthony's door; his long black hair falling into in his eyes, his white puff sleeved shirt pulled out and click of the lock hardly ruined any silence that reigned in school at night. Bathing in the dark, Terry leaned against the wall. The slight smile was playing on his lips. Anthony's hands were on the both sides of him. He was close enough to Terry to see his face in the darkness. He leaned in, his lips searching out Terry's lips, and gave him a lazy kiss, as a greeting.

Anthony's hand sneaked under Terry's lower back and pulled him closer. He couldn't resist bucking his hips against Terry's and shuddered all over."I haven't seen you the whole day, Terry," Anthony didn't need to keep his voice down. His brother, Archie, checked how much of noise goes through the walls. Not much, it turns out.

"Why can't you show up to classes once in a while?" he talked almost to himself as his hands were too busy finding their way under Terry's shirt.

"I thought you wanted to keep the things quiet." Terry still was idly standing there taking in Anthony's small attentions.

"Though they wouldn't kick any of us out," he gave Anthony one of those smiles Candy often saw. With one light push, Terry detached himself from the knew that they were kind of important to this snobbish stuck up school. Anthony's name meant a lot, and so did Terry's.

Terry's body up against his, their hips, chests and arms touching were putting Anthony in a pleasant haze that made him murmur affectionately, "I'm not letting anyone know just what we are doing. But I am willing to risk it..." He flashed a smile.

"As in...?" Terry left him, to sit on the bed. He felt there just as comfortable as in his climbed onto the bed beside Terry, his forearm leaning onto Terry's shoulder as he kissed up Terry's jaw, and Anthony just ___knew _Terry had closed his eyes at the sensation.

"I want to be able to see you during the day," Anthony said pulling away. There was a chance they might be discovered, but he was willing to take it.

"I'd like that." Terry pressed his lips against Anthony's, his tongue flickering against his lover's.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightfall was robbing colors from its surroundings, and skin seemed marmoreal; there was gliding tongue tracing and tasting without stopping. Terry ground down against Anthony's body, pinning him down by his wrists; feeling Anthony, who was struggling underneath him for appearance's sake only.

His hand found its way into blond locks, gripping mercilessly as his mouth devoured Anthony's. The black haired boy's hips were moving greedily against Anthony's - he couldn't stop any of that - so instead, he just clenched his jaw and hung his head down to contain his delight as he started moving against Anthony faster and faster with each stroke of his hips.

Anthony was gasping, his mouth estranged in what seemed like undeniable desire, as his head shot backwards, his mouth wide open and his eyes squeezed tight. His hair was a mess, unlike his princely, everyday appearance… Anthony wanted more of what was going on. He wanted for it to get messier. He wanted for it to be so disorderly that it would drive his snobbish aunt up the wall if she were to ever discover what was going on at this very moment.

Anthony's hand, trembling with requited pleasure, clasped over Terry's nape: forcing him down and attaching his open mouth to the crook of his neck. His searching teeth found the sensitive flesh on it and dug in, and as soon as he did so, Anthony's body convulsed with tense satisfaction at the feeling.

His arm hooked around Terry's neck, half of his body rising up off of the bed, as he lapped on the patch of sore skin. Anthony fell back into sheets and pillows, his hands grabbing Terry's hips and pushing him against himself harder. Terry complied, thrusting against him, the impact of it pressing Anthony's body further onto the bed.

"I always knew you'd be like this…" Terry told the flushed, writhing boy beneath him in a breathless pant. "Ever since the moment I first saw you." So, this meant that Terry was thinking about him like this from day one. Anthony could barely hear him speak through his own moans; however muffled he tried to make them.

He saw Anthony biting his lip, white teeth latched onto the epitome of peaches-and-cream deliciousness. Terry lowered his head, his face hiding in silky hair spilled out over the pillow, his lips against Anthony's ear, his words interrupted and punctuated by his hasty thrusts. "Holding back only makes you more desperate."

Anthony actually looked at him, his eyes clouded with lust. "Shut up and just fuck me, Terry." He gave Terry an open mouthed kiss, as the aforementioned boy smirked amusedly into the kiss. "It's so out of character. Maybe you should stop lying about yourself to everyone, Anthony?" Terry whispered hotly.

Terry gripped Anthony's hips, holding him down, lazily moving in circular motion as his cock rubbed vaguely against Anthony's. "Or maybe I should just reveal all of those lies." He hissed out each word. Anthony grinned up at him, glad about the change. He hated to think he was fucking someone his aunt would approve of. And maybe, just maybe Terry was playing along. Pretend to be bad - keep the whole school at the distance, and also keep Anthony around.

When Anthony was coming, he was so beautiful that Terry couldn't stop staring at his face in mesmerisation: contorted and satiated, yet sweating and gasping. Terry enjoyed marking Anthony's skin almost as much as he enjoyed destroying that crystal image that Anthony built up about himself in his head.

Terry wiped them both with his handkerchief until they were almost spotless – no evidence. He flopped beside Anthony, entertaining the idea that maybe now he could close his eyes. But he couldn't allow it; to be found in Anthony's room in the morning.

He possessively leant over Anthony, grabbing that one last kiss from him before he would go back to his room. The skin of someone Terry was secretly seeing looked pale even against the white crumpled sheets. It wasn't love anyway. "Next night is my turn?" He asked just in case. Anthony lazily just nodded his head in confirmation, already falling asleep.

Candy liked waking up when the birds were singing outside. The sun was slipping through the curtains, highlighting her freckles in a most delightful way. She swung the window open, letting the glorious feel of summer into the room and stream inside of her. Today was going to be a wonderfully beautiful day and _nothing _would spoil it for her. She will hold her head high no matter how stinging the remarks others might make towards her are. Candy smiled at the thought as she pulled her flowing blond hair into two curly ponytails either side of her head.

During recess the pupils poured out of the building occupying stairs and lawn. Fresh summer wind was blowing through the low soft grass, up and around the school's pillars, and through the strands of Candy's hair, brushing it over her face and neck. Candy was going from one class to another. She bent her head down, to prevent the hair getting into her eyes, and kept walking. Her huge red bows that, like lush blooming flowers, were holding her ponytails together, had lost their shape and fluttered helplessly against the wind. Nevertheless, Candy's legs in white shoes with knee high socks were stepping with determination. Her puffy white dress edged with red ribbons was billowing in the wind, as she heard Terry's voice.

It didn't sound angry or condescending for once. Candy stopped in her tracks. She could get used to it, she supposed, but the voice wasn't aimed at her. Ivy was crawling up the walls, cascading in waves of rushing green leafed showers, concealing most of what was happening.

"It's much better than not seeing a thing in the darkness. I still don't know how you agreed to this, Anthony. How you _offered_ it." Terry's body was almost completely concealing Anthony, who had the school's stone wall behind him. His palms were flat against the large bulky stones; his head - slightly tilted backwards - was resting against the cold surface. His bright yellow hair was making a lovely contrast with dull grey shade of the wall. There wasn't anything else in that picture pleasant for Candy, though. She couldn't believe what she was seeing – or hearing! Terry's voice was muffled because his face was buried into Anthony's neck, while his thigh was pressing up tentatively against Anthony's crotch.

Candy's eyes widened as she watched Terry pull back to take in Anthony's bothered expression. There still were some doubts, and so there was a part of her mind that could justify what was happening by telling her that Terry was forcing Anthony to do it. Someone like him would do something like that to someone like Anthony, and she readily believed it until Anthony did something that left no doubt that he was enjoying it. He pulled Terry closer, kissing him with abandonment, his hand kneading and brushing through black hair all the while. "I couldn't stand it, Terry." It came out as fearful whisper. But even though the wind was so strong, Candy could hear everything. "I wanted you to be around during the day. I had to do something about it."

Candy was glad she didn't drop any of the books to the ground - Terry and Anthony would notice her, and they would know she was in on their little secret. The wind felt sweet and soothingly cool against her face as she ran, her precious shoes drowning in the high grass as she abandoned the scene quickly.

The hill she was decided to go to, instead of going back to class, greeted her as usual, as if nothing had happened - as if Candy wasn't absent for such a long time.

She dropped her books to the ground at last and climbed the tree hurriedly. Once she pulled herself up with a huff, Candy leaned against the tree trunk, which was welcoming despite being solid, and closed her eyes. Her face was burning, and her eyes stung with a sense of betrayal. She was out of breath from running so swiftly to the hidden corner of the school's property.

The feeling overwhelmed her; covered her like a wave, and she was disorientedly looking for a surface to get a breath.

The wind finally found its way through the maze of leaves and hit Candy's face, cooling her off in a single blow. The sun came out through the emerald curtain, pouring down in a soft lime-greem light. Suddenly, like the dawn after dark, she felt incredibly relieved, as if a great weight had fallen off of her shoulders. She didn't have to decide whom she liked: Anthony or Terry. She didn't have to go to classes just so she could see Anthony, because he was seeing someone else. For the first time since Candy had left Pony's house, she felt… _free._

She felt like she could do whatever she liked, despite the principal, and the teachers, and students; like Elize, who thought they knew exactly how others should be.

If Candy comes from the orphanage then, naturally, she is supposed to sleep in the barn. If Candy is not from Elize's class, she can't wear cute dresses. But Candy could do whatever she wanted now, because Anthony and Terry sure as hell did.


End file.
